As part of the continuing investigation of cell surface glycoconjugates in pancreatic cancer, the following studies will be carried out: 1. The development of monoclonal antibodies to human pancreatic cancer cell lines using the mouse hybridoma system will be continued. The antibodies will be screened and suitable ones will be used to develop a radioimmunoassay to detect pancreatic carcinoma using samples of human serum. Suitable antibodies will also be used to purify and characterize the cell-surface antigens of the human cell lines. 2. The cell-surface antigens of human pancreatic cancer cells in tissue culture will be compared with those of solid tumours produced in nude mice by the same cells. 3. The investigation of the effects of differentiating agents on the cell-surface components and also on the tumourigenecity of the human pancreatic cancer cell lines will be expanded. 4. The interaction of the cells with extracellular matrices will also be examined in an attempt to understand the processes of invasion and metastasis.